


the big day

by hexereii



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Old Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexereii/pseuds/hexereii
Summary: Another little drabble for DoomReed Week, this one for the "do(o)mestic bliss & fluff" theme - i have longer pieces ready too, but those are for later in the week 🤗
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: DoomReed Week 2020





	the big day

Victor, to what degree he could be said to express anything at all, primarily expressed _dismay_.

"You cannot be serious," he complained, as Reed stepped back from his work to let Latveria's still-reigning monarch take in his reflection. 

His own expression, one of radiant contentment, quickly gave way to something... almost _wounded_.

"You don't like it." Not a question; he knew his husband well enough that there was no need to ask. 

"No," Doom said flatly, staring with disdain at the uninspired, colorless formalwear he'd just been helped into. Above it all, his mask gleamed silver in the morning light, a metallic replica of his own unscarred face as it would have been, in some other life perhaps; older than the last one he'd had made, but honestly not indicative of his true age even now. His dark curls were liberally mixed with white these days, but the honey-brown eyes glaring through the mask's own sockets were as bright and clear as ever. Studying Reed's face, he gradually softened, the irritation in his eyes giving way to regret. 

"...But I suppose, with the addition of my cloak and sash, a few medals... it will suffice." Pausing to adjust one cufflink, he tilted his head out of habit to allow Reed's far-stretched hands access to his tie.

"Do you think the mask will trouble her?" Victor asked quietly, feigning a nonchalance that Reed saw through instantly. 

"I think she'll understand," he replied, stepping closer rather than reeling his arms back in; just now, he wanted to be as near to his husband as Victor himself would allow--the better to _remind_ the man that he was not alone anymore. "She's always accepted you just as you are, Victor." 

A light kiss was pressed against the mask's gleaming cheek; Doom couldn't feel it, but it warmed him all the same.

"She is very like her father in that regard," Victor half-teased, smiling tentatively. 

"Yes," Reed admitted. "She is. And you look... amazing. I know, it's not... _grand enough_ , for a king, but it's definitely a good look on you."

It was a gesture long since etched into muscle memory for Victor von Doom--reaching up to remove the polished metal that hid his face so that nothing stood between them. Reed studied each line and curve of his face as though commiting them to memory and something in Victor's chest seemed to expand warmly--pleasantly, even.

"Even better," Reed whispered, offering another small kiss to his actual skin, in the same spot as the first had landed. 

Victor curled both arms around the Prince Consort's waist, still holding his mask loosely in one hand. 

"We mustn't be late," he noted, resting his forehead against Reed's. "She's threatened to relocate my library to an unknown dimension if we're delayed this time."

"Well, fortunately you have a time machine..."

Victor blushed faintly; the sly little smile that followed was irrepressible. Clearly, he was tempted. 

"An excellent point," he said.

The two stood together for a few minutes longer, each basking in the comforting presence of the other. Reed pulled away first, albeit reluctantly.

"No, I suppose we shouldn't risk a run-in with the TVA or some timestream-hopping monster today, of all days. It's too important--as much as I'd love to get you out of that uncomfortable tux."

Victor sighed softly and replaced his mask, using the neural net to relay orders to his mechanical valet--Doombot P-564, protocol series 3.1--as he considered posing another question that had been gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Did Valeria ever decide which of us should walk her down the aisle?"

As he finished dressing--or rather, accessorizing--Reed slipped up behind and trailed both hands over Victor's broad shoulders--covertly testing to gage his level of tension.

"No, but I thought... we might do it together. With her agreement, of course--it is _her_ day, after all.

Victor caught one roaming hand and interlaced his fingers between Reed's. 

"Your sentimentality _truly_ knows no bounds, Richards." 

**Author's Note:**

> TVA = the Time Variance Authority is the organization Doom & Reed had to deal with at the end of their overtly playful and flirty "time duel" escapade (Fantastic Four #352, Simonson writing) ...something I think Reed would remember.


End file.
